Blackhawk Vol 1 268
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Virginia Mueller Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Mark Evanier | Penciler2_1 = Richard Howell | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist2_1 = Shelley Eiber | Letterer2_1 = Phil Felix | StoryTitle2 = Detached Service Diary, Andre: The Finer Things | Synopsis2 = Andre has an adventure in Haute-Marne, where Nazi occupation troops are stealing art and jewelry from formerly well-off French families. Andre's countermeasure to this is burglary, he steals as many jewels as he can, ahead of the Nazis, intending to return them later. The Nazis have a local informant, who tips them off on which houses to loot, and with whom General Hokar is in cahoots to skim a share of the loot for themselves. Andre eavesdrops on a meeting between these two, from a tree limb near a 2nd-story window, but is discovered by a patrolling infantryman. He leaps onto the soldier and punches him out, then flees as more troops run after him, shooting. Andre calls Chuck, who brings two German uniforms, dressed in which Chuck and Andre visit the collaborator, and tell him that General Hokar is calling off their deal. This infuriates the hot-tempered traitor, who storms directly to Hokar's office and confronts him, interrupting Hokar's meeting with his superior officer Herr Erbarmen of the Secret Service, and blurting out quite a few self-incriminating remarks in the process. Erbarmen whips out a luger and guns down the collaborator, and arrests Gen. Hokar. Andre and Chuck are actually in the next room, watching this happen, then they go and steal the General's stash of jewelry, and find a hiding place for it. After the war, they plan to return, and return the gems to their rightful owners. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * unnamed French collaborator * ** General Hokar ** Herr Erbarmen Other Characters: * Josette Locations: * Haute-Marne, Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Mark Evanier | Penciler3_1 = Dan Spiegle | Inker3_1 = Dan Spiegle | Colourist3_1 = Jo Meugniot | Letterer3_1 = Carrie McCarthy | StoryTitle3 = A Blackhawk Christmas Tale | Synopsis3 = Olaf gets shot down by a German fighter, and makes an emergency landing, in the snow, in some remote spot in Europe. His leg is injured and he limps away across the fields, until he finds a cabin. The German pilot very unwisely lands his own plane and pursues Olaf on foot. Olaf knocks at the cabin door, and there he encounters the Meyer family, Jewish refugees, who take him in and dress his wound and feed him. Meanwhile outside, a squad of German infantry approaches the cabin. As they storm in through the door, Olaf grabs the two kids and sprints away, with Mr. & Mrs. Meyer right behind him, into the teeth of a sudden blizzard. The Nazi pursuers catch the full freezing brunt of the storm, while not far away, in an inexplicably warm and windless spot, Olaf and the Meyers watch as the soldiers and pilot fall down in the snow. Then Olaf joins the family in their Chanukah celebration, and learns a few new words. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Olaf Bjornson Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** German fighter pilot ** 6 German infantrymen Other Characters: * Meyer family: ** Mr. Meyer ** Mrs. Meyer ** girl Meyer ** boy Meyer Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * * Messerschmitt BF108. | Notes = * The 3rd story is narrated entirely in verse, and has no dialogue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}